The right kind of wrong
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Part 5 finally up!!! After series two, tai and matt find each other but things start going wrong when an evil digimon appears. Tai and Matt yaoi. Based on the song Right kind of wrong
1. part 1

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

By: Grey Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tai, Matt or the Digimon. They are not mine, really. I wish they was so that they could be my slaves and serve me but their not and I have no slaves LI don't own the song either****

**Note:** My first Digimon fic!!! Yea! Okay I have a very unhealthy Matt obsession at the moment and have always had a yaoi/slash obsession and admit it, the song is very suggestive with that for a title. 

**Dedicated to:** Squall, first and for most for reading my fics, and to everyone and anyone that has ever read my work and liked it. This is my 51!! And since this is my 51 fic it's gonna be naughty, I know I already one with Reno and Vincent but this one is my 51. =^-^=  Okay this might get confusing because it is part 3rd person part Matt's POV so please read carefully.

* * *

__

The Digital world had been saved once again, this time by my brother TK and his friends. The evil had been destroyed and the two worlds could live in harmony forever. Why then if all this is true do I still feel this emptiness, this loneliness in my heart? 

It is like the darkness that once tried to claim me. Back then Gabomon was able to save me, but now? This was a different kind of pain. Well not a pain exactly; no more of a longing, like I was missing the one thing that could make me complete. The only person that could fill me, understand me; that could make everything alright. The wrong person, the last one that would ever love me in that way.

Tai.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation   
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation   
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door   
Say my name and I can fight it any more   
Oh I know, I should go   
But I need your touch just too damn much   
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
Well I should try to be strong   
But baby you're the right kind of wrong   
But baby you're the right kind of wrong   
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

My eyes find his form where he sits in front of me in the class and I can't stop the smile from forming on my lips or the warm feeling creeping up inside. Tai. The name in itself was loveable without the person who carries it there to stroke the flames of love I feel for him.

It's not that I don't like girls or anything, before any of you think that and I know Sora likes me, but it's not the same. It can never be the same. When I'm with a girl, I have to be the protector, the one giving comfort, love. If I was with Tai I could be protected for once; from the world and form myself. I don't just want him, I need him and I need him to need me too. Oh this is to confusing!

_It might be a mistake   
A mistake I'm makin'   
But what your givin I am happy to be takin   
'Cause all that will make me feel   
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_  
  


The bell rings, announcing the end of the school day and Matt gets out of his chair and walks to the door; he passes Tai's desk with just a glance at the boy to satisfy himself. A hand on his shoulder stops him and he turns around to find himself face to face with Tai.

"Hey buddy." Tai greets him friendly and smiles

"Hey." Matt replies and his eyes find the floor, not to look into Tai's deep brown eyes or his beautiful, kissable lips. Tai of course took this as a sign that something was wrong.

"Matt is something wrong? You wanna talk about it?" At this Matt muttered that nothing was wrong and that he had to get home. His plan to get away from Tai for fear of saying something that could hurt him didn't work because Tai decided to walk our poor Matt home.

  
_They say your somethin I should do without   
They don't know what goes on   
When the lights go out   
There's no way to explain   
All the pleasure is worth all the pain   
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
Well I should try to be strong   
But baby you're the right kind of wrong   
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_  
  


He is walking close to me; so close I can smell his shampoo, what a wonderful sent; I wish I could burry my face in his wild and wonderfully soft hair and smell it forever, I wish I could loose myself in that smell. 

Oh how perfect this all could have been if he was like me. Tai walking with me, walking home with me, Tai going home with me, Tai lying on my bed looking up at me… Oh what a dirty mind I have, but a lovely though at the same time.

Man if I don't get away from him soon I'll need a long cold shower and the way I'm thinking at the moment he'll have to take that shower with me.

I seek a look at him, his wonderful body and face. His eyes meet mine as I check him out and I feel the blush push up into my face. I look him in the eye and I know he knows I was checking him out! Oh my god he knows I like him! My knees feel weak but I have to get away, I can't bear it that he knows.  
  


_I should try to run but I just can't seem to   
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to   
Can't do without what you do to me,   
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_  
  


Matt turns to walk away but Tai grabs hold of his shoulder and spin him back and their eyes meet again. A spark of desire jumps between them; Matt looks at Tai with a face full of surprise and Tai nods.

"Why did you never tell me?" Matt whispers as he takes Tai's face in his hands. He had to feel if Tai was real or if he had been dreaming. He hadn't

"I, I was scared, I didn't know…" But Tai didn't get to stumble over his words any further for Matt's lips closed over his own.

_I know all about,   
Yea about your reputation   
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation   
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm with you, ah_  
  


Their kiss was interrupted by a woman's voice. "OH MY!" she cried as she came around the corner. They pull apart and look at her. She only stomps of muttering angrily about 'fags'.

"Homophobic!!" Tai yells after her and Matt giggles, his dark mood lifted. Tai turns back to him and Matt shakes his head. Tai Smiles at him.

"She did have a point, unless you like being watched." Tai says and causes Matt to laugh harder. Tai smiles in satisfaction and pulls Matt close.

"Your room or mine?" He whispers in Matt's ear. 

  
_You walk in and my strength walks out the door   
Say my name and I can fight it any more   
Oh I know, I should go   
But I need your touch just too damn much   
Hey-yeah   
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do   
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong   
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong   
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_  
  


They fall into the Apartment Matt shares with his father, their lips locked and their limbs entwined. Tai stumbles backwards and almost trips but Matt picks up the shorter boy (a/n: yeah I know you guys hate it when I put A/n in the middle of fics but I'm not sure if Tai is shorter, sorry if he is taller) and Tai wraps his legs around Matt's  thighs.

Matt carries Tai to his room and lies him down on his bed, savouring the sight of Tai on his back on his bed and the fact that Tai needed him… 

"_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong" _I mutter to myself as I lean over him to claim his lips with mine. 

Someone up there loves me and made my wish a reality and who ever it is I thank them for giving Tai to me; I really needed someone to touch me and tell me how beautiful I am to them and I know Tai will do just that. He needs to tell me that just as much as I need to hear it.

As his lips move down to my shoulder I loose all thought and all there is, is the love…

The End?

No it's only the beginning but they need their privatise… 


	2. part 2

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

By: Grey Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tai, Matt or the Digimon. They are not mine, really. I wish they was so that they could be my slaves and serve me but their not and I have no slaves LI don't own the song either****

**Note:** My first Digimon fic!!! Yea! Okay I have a very unhealthy Matt obsession at the moment and have always had a yaoi/slash obsession and admit it, the song is very suggestive with that for a title. No lyrics in this one though. This chapter is sounds so dirty (-.-), well to me anyway. I hope I don't offend anyone.

Note that these are _thought_

**Dedicated to:** Squall Leonheart, thanks man =^-^=. To IC, I love you. To Damien, because he asked. Also to everyone and anyone that has ever read my work and liked it. 

* * *

**Part 2**

_Tai…_

_The name alone brings a blush to my face when it is spoken. The night we shared had been everything I hoped for, and more. Afterwards we had lain in each other's arms and I had been complete, whole. I hadn't felt like that since mom and dad had broken up. Tai had taken the sting out of my life and make my heart whole again. He had made me whole._

_Now I sit in class and all I can think about is him. He's mine and I'm his. We are together and I need him like a drug. I need his hands and lips on me, for him to tell me how beautiful I am to him. I know I get told how handsome I am all the time but I have to hear it from his lips. He is like the sweetest wine on my tongue and I could drink him forever. He is so, oh words can not explain him; I never understood Shakespeare's "shall I compare thee to a summer's day…" until our eyes where locked in passion._

Matt is so lost in his thoughts that he only hears the bell when everyone starts to pack away their books. He smiles contently and wonders where his mind has gone. The term "I'm gonna fuck your brain out" enters his head and decides to blame his 'brainless' state on Tai and return the blissful favour.

The halls are nearly empty as he walks them to find the sun and fresh air outside. He smiles happily as the sun leaves kisses on his face and the warm breeze runs long fingers through his hair. He opens his eyes to the world and sees Tai standing a short way off with his back to where Matt is standing. Guessing that Tai was waiting for him to come and he sneaks up on Tai. 

Matt encircles Tai's middle from behind with his arms and pulls him close, kissing Tai's ear as a greeting. Tai pulls away from him and looks around to see if someone saw them. When he looks back to Matt his eyes are scornful.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks, barely keeping the shaking feeling of rejection out of his voice.

"Are you crazy Matt? What if someone say us?"

_His words cut me to the bone and sent a dagger to my heart. Was he so ashamed of me? Had all his words been but petty hallow lies? Had he but meant to bed me and toss me away like some torn and dirtied rag after he had used me? I had given him my heart and soul but now it looks like he only wanted my body. _

"Are you ashamed of me?" Matt asks with an inner turmoil raging in his heart

"No, it's just… I'm not ready to…" Tai spread his hands out before him in hopelessness.

"No you don't want people to know because you're still hoping that Sora will go out with you." Matt flinging at Tai with a jealous spite.  He knew that Tai was attracted to Sora and buried deep down was the fear that Tai would choose Sora over him. 

A silence fell over the two and Tai bit into his lower lip. Both stood like they had years before when fighting had been the only way to sort out their differences. Mussels where tensed up but remained static, their only movement was caused by their breathing. Slowly tears crept into Matt's eyes; his heart had broken itself with Tai silence, convincing itself that its worse fears where true. 

Matt turned away from Tai and ran. Tears spilled freely into the wind that tried to push him back to Tai. He didn't get far for a darkness in the form of a Digimon blocked his path. Blue orbs lock onto yellow ones as the Digimon raises one of his long fingered, bony hands. 

_A feeling passes over me and it feels as if the Digimon's fingers are pulling my soul out of my body. A moment longer my eyes are locked on his and then everything goes black…_

Tai had followed Matt but he had stopped when he saw the Digimon. He sees Matt drop o the ground and the Digimon bends over him. The Digimon looks up at Tai and smiles. Before Tai could utter even a single word Matt and the Digimon both disappear…

To be continued


	3. part 3

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

By: Grey Wolf

**Disclaimer:** Prophetmon is mine. I do not own Tai, Matt or the Digimon. They are not mine, really. I wish they was so that they could be my slaves and serve me but their not and I have no slaves ;(I don't own the song either****

**Note:** My first Digimon fic!!! Yea! Okay I have a very unhealthy Matt obsession at the moment and have always had a yaoi/slash obsession and admit it, the song is very suggestive with that for a title. Short chapter sorry, I have too much stuff I'm writing at once so once again sorry. No lyrics in this one though.  Note that these are _thought_

**Dedicated to:** Squall Leonheart, thanks man =^-^=. To IC, I love you. To Damien, because he asked. Also to everyone and anyone that has ever read my work and liked it. 

* * *

**Part 3**

Matt's head was heavy when he woke and his vision was only a burning dull haze. He closed his eyes but the burning did not go away. Somewhere something screeched his name, he opened one eye again and this time he could see the Digimon that had brought him here. 

Here, whether it was the digital world or somewhere else, the Digimon looked different, more human. It had dark brown hair and glowing blue eyes, brown feathered wings that closed over he's shoulders now like a cloak and large clawed hands that opened and closed nervously .It had soft black fur over the rest of its body which was lean but fit.

_It's so beautiful, so dangerous and so calm. If we had to fight this creature how would I bring myself to destroy it?_

"It would not only be up to you but I am flattered with your thoughts" the Digimon answered in a low but song like voice_._ "And yes I am telepathic." It continued before Matt could ask or even think of asking.

"Why am I here?" Matt asked after several moments of silence. 

"To stop the dark one from rising and to find Tai's heart." It answered.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, somehow he had come to trust this strange Digimon.

"I am Prophetmon, come you can ask your question on the way, we need to find Gabumon, I am no match for the dark one on my own."

They set off into the forest in silence and Matt saw for the first time that the Digital world looked darker, more evil and he wondered what was happening and why his friends had not come to find him.

_But am I? Tai where are you? Why am I the only one here? _

But his questions where not answered

To be continued…


	4. part 4

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

By: Grey Wolf

**Disclaimer:** Prophetmon is mine. I do not own Tai, Matt or the Digimon. They are not mine, really. I wish they was so that they could be my slaves and serve me but their not and I have no slaves ;(I don't own the song either****

**Note:** My first Digimon fic!!! Yea! Okay I have a very unhealthy Matt obsession at the moment and have always had a yaoi/slash obsession and admit it, the song is very suggestive with that for a title. No lyrics in this one though.  Note that these are _thought_

Tai-chan's (sorry if this use is wrong, I don't understand all the Japanese words) chapter, I tried to write him and ended up with this, hope you see Tai in this =^.^=

**Dedicated to:** Squall Leonheart, thanks man =^-^=. To IC, I love you. To Damien, because he asked. Also to everyone and anyone that has ever read my work and liked it. 

* * *

**Part 4**

_I miss him. I still can't explain it, not even to myself but I need him, like I need the air I breathe and yet there is something holding me back, my courage deserts me and I falter, damn it I falter. I wish I could do something to help him. Where are you now Matt? Do you know I love you?_

This was Tai's state of mind as the Digi destined gathered. He sat with his back to them next to Kari. His head was trapped between his hands and if you could see his eyes tears would be seen shining in them.

"It's not your fault." A voice said above him, ripping him from his thoughts and forced his eyes up to the one person he did not need to see, TK. His eyes found a spot on the ground and he wished that TK didn't resemble Matt, that he was not his brother, that it was someone else.

"You were not there TK, you don't know." Tai said, his voice was dull and lifeless and his eyes where dead as he recalled the Digimon that had stolen away his lover. 

_Why did we have to fight? Why did I have to fight with him? It's all my fault, all mine. If he hadn't run away from me he would still be here, in my arms. If I hadn't been such a bastard he would still have been here._

"It's not your fault Tai." TK said again and that was the final straw. Tai jumped up, his fist connected with TK's jaw and they both fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. Tai sat on top of TK, his fists hitting TK hard in the chest as tears flowed from his shut eyes.

"It is my fault; I fought with him all because I was scared of what people might think. I drove him away and now he's been kidnapped and it's all my fault."

Strong arms pulled him off of TK and held him fast. It was Gheni

"I understand your pain but now is not the time; the Digital World is in danger. All the gates are sealed but this one." 

Past that Tai did not hear for he ripped himself from Gheni's grip and entered the Digi World. The gate closed behind him, trapping both him and Matt alone in the Digital World to face the evil holding it captive.

 __

_I'm coming Matt, I'm coming…_


	5. part 5

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

By: Grey Wolf

**Disclaimer:** Prophetmon is mine. I do not own Tai, Matt or the Digimon. They are not mine, really. I wish they was so that they could be my slaves and serve me but their not and I have no slaves ;(I don't own the song either****

**Note:** My first Digimon fic!!! Yea! Okay I have a very unhealthy Matt obsession at the moment and have always had a yaoi/slash obsession and admit it, the song is very suggestive with that for a title. No lyrics in this one though.  Note that these are _thought_

Back to Matt, well sort of. Prophetmon's pov, big plot chapter, yes my story has a plot; shock, shock, horror, horror 

**Dedicated to:** Squall Leonheart, thanks man =^-^=. To IC, I love you. To Damien, because he asked. Also to everyone and anyone that has ever read my work and liked it. 

* * *

**Part 5**

_The kid was asleep near the fire, his blond hair falling into his face. I sat near him with my ears open to the night. His Digimon was around here somewhere. I looked over at the kid again; he wouldn't be a kid much longer, I told myself. I looked up at the leafy canopy above us. A rustle I the leaves caught my attention and I knew my next orders had arrived._

Prophetmon rose up from where he had sat and moved to where the noise had. Just beyond the fire's ring of light a pair of red eyes waited for him in the darkness. Prophetmon knelt in front of the owner of the eyes; his face down cast in a humble, serving way. "Master I didn't expect you in person…"

"Hush now, the unforeseen has happened. The boy's lover has managed to come through the gate before it could be locked. We just lost our time to play with this one." A hauntingly sad voice whispered from out the shadows.

"Must I bring him to the temple then master? We need the power of his crest, the power inside of him, without it our plans won't work."

"I know that Prophetmon, but acting too soon could be dangerous and we still don't know if his Digimon plays a part or not. If only his lover had not come, they don't realize what's at stake here." The voice sighed "Proceed only with the utmost of caution, my loyal friend. His feelings may work against us if he knew he's lover was here."

With that Prophetmon's master left him and he returned to the fire side feeling strangely cold. He didn't like the way his master was handling things and he sensed that things would not work out the way they should if Matt was kept in the dark about Tai's presents in the digital world. He had to get Matt to the temple even if it meant going through his master. The Digi world was falling down around their ears and Matt was the only one that could bind it again. He looked over at the sleeping youth. 

_So sweet in innocent sleep, so blissfully ignorant of what is happening and yet so deeply scarred by Tai's rejection that had only been fear. _

Prophetmon reached out a hand to gently move away a few strands of hair from Matt's eyes. His fingers lingered gently on the boy's face and Matt nuzzled into them and sighed "I love you Tai." At this Prophetmon smiled softly. "I'm sure he feels the same way, he wouldn't have followed you if he didn't." and with that he too settled in for the night, unaware of the new pair of eyes watching out of the darkness… 


End file.
